theunexpectablesfandomcom-20200214-history
United Clergy Base
Background This base was established on an island in Canary Channel by the United Clergy of Orun as a staging area of their raiding operations within the Channel. The small camp sits along the eastern coastline and is comprised of tents and wooden structures made from trees the clergy has felled from the forest immediately west. Its residents included United Clergy paladins, clerics, and soldiers who were assigned to the mission, deserters from the nearby Coastal Orc clan, and a handful of hired mercenaries. It also functioned as a hub for the clergy to trade with their allies and Canary's Perch and opportunistic merchants from Alivast. It also sits along one of the best fishing spots in the region. Notably, only about two-thirds of the camp's troops were on-site at one time; the remaining third was sent out to sail the channel in one of the camp's 2 ships and communicate with the land troops via messenger hawks. Though this camp is enemy to the City of Alivast, The Blood of Gnash, and The Unexpectables, it had made powerful allies in Darkus' Dragon Cult and The Storm's Convergence and posed a considerable threat the the region's civilians. After the Unexpectables, The Blood of Gnash, and a quintet of deserter clerics killed their leader Athtar and forced the survivors to retreat, the camp was claimed as territory of the now united Blood of Gnash clan. Layout and Panic.]] The northern and southern ends of camp are punctuated with watchtowers used to survey the coastline and forest. The northeastern side of camp has a storeroom that was used for holding trade goods and a field set aside for training purposes. The middle were consists of tents for the Clergy's Clerics and paladins surrounding a central flagpole. The largest, easternmost tent was reserved for the camp's leader Athtar and was home a select host of magical items he had chosen to keep out of the hands of his subordinates. The southern end of camp has a boathouse, a food-store, and the camp's solitary dock, which previously hosted one of the clergy's vessels. Along the western gate are tents that were used for the orcs living on-site and a pen for the camp's livestock that sits between the orc tents and the southern watchtower. The northern end of the gate connects to a natural rock formation that serves as the camp's northern border. There are also numerous tents scattered around the camp that presumably housed the camp's foot soldiers and mercenaries. Notable Individuals * Aden Scale - A human dragonblood sorcerer with blond hair, red dragon scales on his face, and slit-pupiled eyes. He was Athtar's right hand until he was unceremoniously crushed by a Brontosaurus Bomb. * Athtar, Herald of the Sun '''- captain of the warship that attacked the Green Gully and leader of the Clergy's expeditionary force in Alivast. He is an older elf with white hair, ornate heavy armor with wings like a Hussar that glow with magic light. His devotion to his beliefs seems to be genuine and he resisted being baited or swayed by Remy. Died at the hands of Borky. * '''Boris - The leader of the paladins, considered to be in line to become a Herald of the Sun someday. Led the retreat and fled by ship. * Snaglak '''- The leader of the UCO-aligned Coastal Orcs. Died at the hands of Borky. * '''Westcott "the Cruel" -paladin partner of Marie. Said to be very brutal and abusive of her and the other clerics. He was killed by Borky and his head taken as a trophy by Panic. He had long, greasy black hair, a pointed goatee and a sunken, wicked stare. Deserters These individuals were part of the group under Athtar but deserted the Clergy with varying degrees of persuasion/coercion. * [[Audrey|'Audrey']] * Evelia - She picked up Lys' mask and was allowed to keep it. She later asked Remy in captivity where it came from, mentioning she saw a mask like it in a dream that was more bird-like, and returned it when she decided it wasn't as good as the mask she saw in the dream, and also stated it made sad dreams when worn. Kind of dense. * Honoré '- Wanted to escape the Clergy according to Audrey. Has a stern, lawyerlike disposition. In love with Kendra. * '''Kendra '- Desperately wanted to escape the mistreatment by her Paladin, and by extension the Clergy. In love with Honoré. * '''Marie - Served under Athtar until escaping, was paired with Westcott the Cruel. She has thick glasses. Has since spent a good portion of her time with The Unexpectables being seconds from a nervous breakdown. * Leonel - A young paladin who served under Athtar. He showed The Unexpectables a picture of (an unscarred) Hellina asking if she was alive. When Panic nodded in affirmation, he was not allowed to give any further explanation when Leonel's commanding officer put an end to the interaction, though he expressed relief that "his cleric was alive". He later tried to get more information from the captive Remy. After the battle, he was handed over to the Unexpectables as a political prisoner and is on route back to Alivast, soundly defeated. * 'Tom '- Mercenary archer. Came down with a bad case of inaccuracy during the Unexpectables' raid, and in general, spent most of his turns being a useless piece of dogshit whom nobody loves or appreciates. Ended up being captured by Gruul, and thanks to a pep talk by Zenrio, no doubt the first form of pity he's ever experienced, decided to ask for an internship with The Blood of Gnash. He was granted one. Category:Places